Alaska
Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, también conocida como Alaska, es el nombre artístico de '''Justin Andrew Honard, '''un drag estadounidense quien fue finalista en la Temporada 5 de RuPaul's Drag Race y ganadora de RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars (Temporada 2). Biografía Justin estudió teatro en la universidad de Pittsburgh. Después de graduarse se mudó a Los Angeles para obtener más trabajos de actuación, allí empezó a hacer drag de manera profesional. Conoció a Sharon Needles durante unas vacaciones. Volvió a Pittsburgh, y pocos después que se conocieron se volvió a mudar allá. Alaskta estuvo en un relación con Sharon Needles por 4 años. Durante la temporada 4, Sharon explicó que Alaska había audicionado para cada temporada de Drag Race, pero Sharon entró en su primer intento. Alaska después explicó que aunque al principio le molestó por el éxito de Sharon, era mejor ser su mayor fan. Fueran anunciados como la "pareja real" y "super pareja" de Drag Race hasta que Alaska y Sharon anunciaron su separación el 19 de diciembre de 2013, explicando que era lo mejor que podían hacer, actualmente siguen siendo amigos. En el 2014, lanzó su single debut, "Your Makeup Is Terrible". Lanzó su álbum debut titulado "Anus" en el 2015. En 2016, lazó "Poundcake", su segundo álbum, el cual estaba apoyado por su single líder, "Puppet". En 2017, hace aparición en el vídeo musical de la canción "Power" de Little Mix con William Belli y Courtney Act. Más tarde este año, las tres lanzaron su primer álbum conjunto como las AAA Girls, titulado "Access All Areas". Origen del nombre drag Se estaba drogando con amigos en la universidad, y sus amigos estaban hablando de las diferentes cepas que habían fumado en Amsterdam. Alguien mencionó la Alaskan Thunderfuck y decidió que iba a ser su nombre drag. Trivia * A pesar de haber estado por debajo en los retos numerosas veces en la Temporada 5, nunca tuvo que hacer lyp sync for her life. La hace una de las siete reinas que no han tenido que hacer lip sync durante el show. (Aunque si tuvo que hacer lip sync for her legacy varias veces en All Stars 2). * Alaska audicionó para cada temporada de Drag Race antes de entrar en la Temporada 5. * Alaska y la ganadora de la Temporada 4, Sharon Needles, estaban saliendo antes de que Alaska y Sharon estuviesen en Drag Race, su relación continuó durante sus temporadas respectivas. Se separaron el el 2013, pero continúan siendo buenos amigos. * Después de apareces en la Temporada 5 de Drag Race, se hizo adicto a las drogras, pero estuvo sobrio para el momento de filmar All Stars 2. * Alaska y compañera de temporada en All Stars 2, Katya, son uno de los dos pares de reinas en tener que hacer lip sync una contra la otra dos veces, siendo el otro par Darianne Lake y BenDeLaCreme en la temporada 6. * Alaska es parte de las American Apparel Ad Girls, junto a Courtney Act y William. * Durante All Stars 2, fue criticada (junto con Detox) por eliminar a reinas más fuertes mientras mantenían a Roxxxy Andrews en la competencia, a pesar de que Roxxxy estuvo cinco veces en el bottom durante la temporada. * La madre drag de Alaska es Jer Ber Jones, quien fue su mentora cuando se mudó a Los Angeles. * Alaska es la segunda finalista que nunca estuvo en el bottom two mientras que la ganadora de su temporada si, la primera fue Nina Flowers y la tercer Kim Chi. Desempeño en la Competencia Frases memorables * "HIEEEEE!" (Entrada en la Temporada 5) * "Are you red... e? for me?" * "I live for Chaz Bono... Chaz Bono came out of Cher's vagina." * "Gurl, take it easy." * "It is so good I just wanna spray it all over mah body right now." * "Michelle Visage... You can take the girl out of New Jersey, but you can't keep the girl from giving blow jobs to homeless men along the New Jersey turnpike." * "I knew Detox from a long time ago, and she knew Roxxxy for a long time ago, and we were just like friend and we needed a prescription drug for gagging so we called it Rolaskatox, I don't think it really hurt me but Michelle hated it and she called us Rolodex, I don't even know what a Rolodex is." * "Down with communism." * "Your makeup is TERRIBLE!" * "I'd like everyone to meet: Lil' Poundcake. Her catchphrase is "You're not my real dad and you never will be." Lil' Poundcake enjoys ridin' dirty and bein' a straight up motherf****n' d**** pig." * "Alyssa... she's dressed like a businesswoman of the eighties who doesn't want romance without finance." * "How do I feel about queens who've had plastic surgery? Jealous. If I had my way, my upper lip would look like THIS..." * "Detox, you're so seductive... Unfortunately it's illegal to do it with you because most of your parts are under eighteen years of age." * "The season of the fish smells like trout." * "Greetings, my message for the human race is really quite simple... HIEEEEE!" (Entrada en All Stars 2) * "Let's get all star-ted!" * "Anus-thing is possible." * "My name is yours... What's Alaska?" * "I'll send you 10,000 dollars via PayPal if you let me stay in this competition" Discografía Poundcake * The T * Let's Do Drag(ft. Lady Red Couture) * Slaytina * Stun(ft. Gia Gunn) * Puppet * O, Brasil... * Come to Brazil * Diamond in the Rough * High * Chicken(ft. Miss Fame) * Race Chaser * I Invented That(ft. Jackie Beat) * It Is What It Is(ft. Nick Laughlin & Jeremy Mark Mikush) Anus * Hieeee * Anus * Pussy * Beard * This Is My Hair * Nails- Piano Introduction(ft. Jeremy Mark Mikush) * Nails * Gimme All Your Money(ft. Laganja Estranja) * Everything Tonight * Best Night Ever * The Shade Of It All(ft. Courtney Act & Willam) * Legendary * Killer * Your Makeup Is Terrible Singles * American Apparel Ad Girls con Courtney Act y Willam * Ru Girl * Dear Santa Bring Me A Man- Alaska, Courtney Act & Willam * Everyday Is Christmas * Working Holiday * Chr!$Tm@$ $Ux Alaska en las Redes # Instagram de Alaska. # Facebook de Alaska. # Twitter de Alaska. # Canal de YouTube de Alaska. # Sitio web de Alaska. en:Alaska Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 5 Categoría:Temporada 5 Categoría:Reinas de Nombre Tirolés Categoría:Ro-Laska-Tox Categoría:Reinas no Nominadas Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Ganadoras Desafíos Principales Consecutivos Categoría:Reinas de Pennsylvania Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Segundo Lugar Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Reinas en el Drag Race Hall of Fame Categoría:Ganadoras Cuatro Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Undécima Eliminada Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas All Stars 2 Categoría:All Stars Temporada 2 Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Nacidas en 1985 Categoría:Elenco de Hurricane Bianca Categoría:Nominadas a Premios Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Aparición en 5 temporadas Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:House of Haunt Categoría:All Stars 2 Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Piscis Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Ganadora del Mini Desafío Reading is Fundamental Categoría:Reinas Peludas Categoría:Ganadora de Everybody Loves Puppets Categoría:Reinas Camp Categoría:Nominadas en el Makeover